


pull me down

by breakeven



Series: stony kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: He doesn’t mean to pull, is just brushing through the locks there as a means of comfort, to show Steve that he’s still there and present with him, that Tony is just as affected by the wet grasp of Steve’s hole as Steve is by the insistent pressure against his prostatekinktober day 13: hair pulling





	pull me down

**Author's Note:**

> i ate an edible and stared at the ceiling for most of the day, sorry. please enjoy. honestly i can't wait to get back to writing pure fluff. also: i never check these over and later go back and fix a million mistakes so if anyone would be willing to check through before i post that'd be very optimal. otherwise just wait 24 hours before actually reading because by then i'll have gone through and tried to correct. ok enough of me. 
> 
> title from mikky ekko's "pull me down"

They’re in the throes of it, Tony steadily rocking in and out of Steve’s body, Steve’s face pressed into a pillow as he gasps and writhes, Tony’s cock stretching him open so perfectly, when the hand Tony has on the back of Steve’s neck moves up to run through his sweat matted hair. He doesn’t mean to pull, is just brushing through the locks there as a means of comfort, to show Steve that he’s still there and present with him, that Tony is just as affected by the wet grasp of Steve’s hole as Steve is by the insistent pressure against his prostate. But his hand catches on a gnarl of knots, probably from their rather athletic rolling in the sheets, and he doesn’t think before yanking his hand away, effectively wrenching Steve’s head up, his neck bending sharply. Steve goes utterly still and lets out a painful sounding high pitched whine.

“Oh shit!” Tony gasps, his thrusts slowing to a stop as he detangles his fingers. Steve has grown his hair out in the last couple of months and it looks great, but they were bound to run into this problem at some point. Tony bends at the waist so that his chest is pressed to Steve’s back and he can whisper in the other man’s ear, “Baby I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

But Steve doesn’t answer. His eyes are pinched shut and he’s shuddering all over, his thighs tense and his back muscles straining. Tony tries to comfort him, massaging the base of his neck and running his hand over the blonde’s flank, but it still takes a moment for Steve to open his eyes. When he finally does, his pupils are so huge there’s barely a ring of blue surrounding them and he’s barely tracking.

“Hey honey, I’m sorry. C’mon, are you alright?” Tony asks again, this time encircling Steve’s waist with his arm and heaving him upright. Steve hisses and tries to curl in on himself, so Tony lets him go, instantly alarmed, “Lover, you’re scarin’ me. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.”

Steve shakes his head, a blush traveling down from his hairline to his neck, “S-Sorry,” he stammers, “I didn’t mean to, I just-,” and then he stops speaking. Tony, still in shock, pulls out slowly and moves to lie down next to Steve. He finds, immediately, that there’s a much larger wet spot on the bed than he thought there was, and when he looks at Steve’s body, muscles still shaking with the effort of holding him up, he finds Steve’s cock slowly softening, dribbling the last remnants of orgasms from his slit.

“Oh!” Tony gasps, then, “_Oh,_” he purrs, “I see.” Steve just makes a distressed noise and tries to bury his face in a pillow, but Tony won’t let him. Instead, he threads his fingers through Steve’s hair, which is the perfect length for pulling now that Tony thinks about it, and guides Steve’s face away from the plush comfort of their bedding. Steve’s so red now that the blush is spreading towards his nipples, and he’s overheated, like his whole body has been stuck in an oven. He’s terribly embarrassed, which Tony finds both cute and a little heart wrenching. It’s not like he’d ever make fun of Steve, not for something like this.

“Y-you can finish,” Steve offers nervously, starting to bring himself back onto his knees, trying to change the subject. His cock would usually be hardening again, what with being the peak of human physical perfection and all, but now he’s soft, looking quite miserable.

Tony can’t have that.

“Baby, c’mere,” he pleads, gesturing for Steve to come lie down next to him. Steve hesitates but eventually, he clenches his jaw a bit, and settles down next to Tony. He’s still avoiding eye contact, but Tony takes one of Steve’s huge hands in his and kisses his knuckles, “Come on honey, let me give you what you want.”

And Steve lets Tony flip him onto his side, so his broad, strong back is pressed up against Tony’s chest and Tony can wrap an arm around the solid, warm bulk of him. Tony throws one of his legs over Steve’s thick thigh and holds Steve close. Pillowing his blonde head on Tony’s left arm, Steve scrambles towards Tony’s heat, his eyes pinched shut but seeking the affection of the other man nonetheless.

“Okay,” he manages. Tony’s reaches between them, spreads Steve’s cheeks and slides back inside of him. Steve’s inner walls are lax and quivering from hours of penetration, and Tony’s cockhead moves smoothly across the planes of him, causing Steve to shudder. As Tony thrusts in and out of him, he jerks Steve, long weeping cock in his right hand and the fingers from his left spread lovingly through Steve’s golden tresses, pulling him so that his neck in bared and he strains with each of Tony’s thrusts forward.

“That’s more like it,” he grunts, “This is good baby,” Tony assures Steve. Small, broken whimpers escape from the back of Steve’s throat and he grinds his hips back in a desperate search for more friction against that spot inside of him. His scalp throbs with sweet pain as Tony fists his hand in Steve’s hair and tugs, drags them closer together. Tony’s mouth moves across his jaw, collarbones, the backs of his shoulders, sucking and placing wet kisses wherever he wants as Steve stammers and whines.

“T-Tony,” Steve gasps, “Oh _ow_, _ow_, please don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart. Want you to come for me,” he rumbles in the blonde’s ear. Steve squirms and strains against him, hips bucking wildly and face crumpling with pleasure as Tony jerks him around by his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me! sorry for mistakes!  
twitter: @starkbrncs  
tumblr: nataliabarncs


End file.
